Un thé pour Noel
by Nekomu
Summary: Secret Santa pour Eilema ! AU Shaka Mu, c'est tout doux, c'est tout sweet :)


**Bonjour ! **  
**Ce texte à été écrit à l'intention d'un Secret Santa, et est donc le cadeau de Noel de la plus douce des Eilema, que je publie avec son accord ^^**  
**Je tiens à remercier Oce-Chi, qui m'a BIEN AIDER, et qui m'a relue à une heure tardive ( et qui dit heure tardive, dit que je fais plus que des fautes ignobles... )**

**Je ne vous cache pas que mon affinité avec ses persos est proche de pas grand chose... Et que ça n'a pas été simple à écrire, mais je suis quand même contente de mon texte, je voulais quelque chose de tout doux, et je pense avoir réussit.**

**Bonne lecture :) Joyeux Noël et bonne année !**

Image de couverture: 阿夜夜 ( pixiv : en/artworks/42673641 )

* * *

Dans le début de Décembre, un café était ouvert.  
Son air était chaud, ses thés gourmands, son personnel accueillant, et ses fauteuils confortables.

L'on pouvait faire nombre de choses dans un tel endroit. Venir se réchauffer en sortant de l'école avec ses amies en prenant un chocolat chaud. Prendre une pause agréable de sa vie à l'aide d'un café serré qui nous aidera à continuer de travailler plus tard. Se détendre avec un thé tout en s'échappant du monde en musique, la vision bercée par les passants sur les trottoirs qui défilaient.

Oui, nombreux étaient les gens qui entraient dans les cafés, à la recherche de chaleur de réconfort et d'évasion. Rares étaient ceux qui ne venaient que pour un café d'ailleurs. Plus qu'une boisson, c'était un cadre que l'on recherchait.

Alors il n'eut été meilleur endroit pour engager un personnel avenant, qui lorsqu'il parlait bas, avait une voix de miel.

Le jeune homme chargé de l'accueil le savait bien, alors il offrait un grand sourire aux gens qui venaient s'abriter de l'extérieur dans ce petit havre de paix. Peu importe si les heures étaient longues, son travail était d'être gentil, et de proposer des boissons chaudes.  
Oh, bien sûr, il y avait quelques fous qui demandaient un lait fraise, ou une limonade en cette saison, mais ils étaient rares, et bien souvent, le jeune homme leur répondait qu'il fallait choisir un produit à la carte. Proposant un cookie pour accompagner les lattés.

Il faisait déjà nuit, lorsqu'un client entra. Nombreux étaient les habitués qui venaient ici se restaurer, mais il y avait aussi tout un lot de nouveaux clients, qui ne reviendraient sûrement jamais, et qui n'étaient pas familier avec le menu proposé.

"- Bonsoir !"

Sonna le jeune homme derrière le comptoir. Il avisa un instant la dégaine du client. Semblant le seul soutien des ses vêtements tombants. Non pas qu'ils allaient réellement tomber, mais que tout donnait l'impression d'être accroché sommairement on ne savait où. Caché derrière une large écharpe en cachemire, le client fit un signe de tête, en réponse à la politesse qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il s'approcha plus près, regardant devant le comptoir, cherchant une carte, qu'il ne trouva pas. Aussi, il souleva d'un doigt, dont la main était protégée d'une mitaine rouge, son écharpe, pour pouvoir laisser sortir sa voix.

"- Vous avez du thé ?"  
"- Oui. Lequel voulez-vous ? La carte est juste derrière moi."

Il se poussa légèrement sur le côté pour laisser son client observer. Puis après un instant, remarquant qu'il lisait depuis tout à l'heure la petite liste de thés qu'ils proposaient, le serveur ajouta.

"- Ce mois-ci seulement, nous avons le thé de noël, qui n'est pas affiché."  
"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans..?"

"- C'est du thé vert aux amandes et à la pistache. Avec des notes de pommes, cannelle et pétales de bleuet. Il est très doux."

"- Un thé de noël alors, s'il vous plaît."  
"-Bien. Je vous l'apporte dès que c'est fait."

Il se tourna, laissant son client aller s'asseoir où bon lui semblait. D'un geste habitué, il sortit la bouilloire et versa la quantité exacte de la tasse sans la mesurer, de la bouteille directement jusqu'à l'appareil.  
Il quitta ensuite son comptoir pour aller vers le mur de gauche, récupèra les boîtes à thé, qui n'étaient pas uniquement de la décoration. La boite du thé de Noël se démarquait au milieu des autres, plus colorée, plus dorée, avec deux cannes à sucre dessinées dessus, on ne pouvait pas la manquer.

Il rapporta le thé, servit avec délicatesse la dose nécessaire, et sortit une théière en porcelaine avec une tasse assortie. Préparant l'emballage du thé pour le laisser infuser à l'intérieur.

Une fois l'eau chaude prête, il la versa avec adresse dans la porcelaine froide. Il mit le tout sur un plateau, et l'apporta à son client. Qui, s'il en jugeait par sa première demande était habitué au thé, alors il ne lui rappela pas qu'il fallait attendre quelques minutes que le tout repose un peu.

Il déposa avec calme la tasse et sa soucoupe, ornées de petits motifs bleus et dorés sur un fond blanc. Puis ensuite il déposa la théière, qui s'était déjà bien réchauffée depuis.

"- Je vous apporte du sucre ?"  
"- Non merci. Ça ira."  
"- D'accord. Bonne dégustation."

Le jeune homme s'en alla, non sans énergie, laissant ses cheveux à sa suite, emportant le plateau à la verticale maintenant puisqu'il était vide.

Le client prit place, retirant l'attirail nécessaire pour résister au grand froid maintenant qu'il était à l'abri.

Le café était au chaud, pile à la bonne température, le cadre était calme bien que quelques voix s'élevaient d'un groupe de filles dans la salle. Les couleurs étaient crème, chocolat et rose, rappelant peut-être la fraise. Avec quelques pointes d'argent et d'orange par endroits.

L'odeur était timidement sucrée, mais pas encombrante, la lumière, elle, était présente mais pas trop vive, l'on pouvait apercevoir les lampadaires du parc, depuis la vitrine de l'endroit.

Ici, dans ce petit havre de paix, le client laissa aller son écharpe et ses mitaines, libérant ses longs cheveux blonds en toute quiétude. Ainsi, il se reposa sur son fauteuil. Donnant vue sur toute la salle. Allant de la vitrine à sa gauche jusqu'au comptoir à sa droite. Devant lui, toutes les tables étaient visibles, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de jeunes femmes qui occupait une table pour quatre à l'opposé de son observatoire.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur sa commande, libérant le capuchon de la théière pour laisser les arômes s'échapper.

D'ici, il sentait l'amande dans un premier temps, puis ensuite, il arriva à saisir l'odeur de la pomme cachée derrière.

Cette douce odeur subtile, lui tira un sourire. Puis voyant les jeunes femmes se rhabiller pour ressortir, il détourna son regard de sa boisson. Observant sans trop appuyer ses yeux sur les demoiselles.  
Elles n'étaient pas discrètes, mais pas bruyantes pour autant. Au point que nous pouvions toujours entendre la musique de fond, émise par de petites enceintes discrètes dans les coins de la pièce.  
Ce n'était pas la radio, pas une quelconque playlist de jazz lounge, cela semblait, plus joyeux, plus léger, comme des musiques de Noël, ponctuées régulièrement de petits grelots qui tintaient en harmonie avec la mélodie entraînante de quelques notes positives.

Le jeune homme prit sa tasse et souffla légèrement dessus, écoutant toujours, un peu distrait, les clientes payer et s'en aller, entendant également le serveur les remercier et leur souhaiter un bon retour. Ils étaient à présent seuls dans cette pièce, comprenant la personne responsable de l'accueil qui rangeait sa caisse en silence.

Le client, se laissa s'enfoncer dans son siège, parfaitement à l'aise à présent, apprécia simplement le moment, portant la tasse à ses lèvres. Le thé chaud ne le brûla pas, alors que pourtant, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être entièrement réchauffé, mais ça allait venir. Les goûts et les arômes qu'il n'avait pas sentis avec son nez firent apparitions lors de la dégustation. Léger, doux, un peu fruité aussi, rappelant la pomme. C'était un bon thé.

Il reposa la tasse, et laissa la chaleur de l'eau s'infiltrer en lui. Redonnant du réconfort à sa pause gourmande et une légère fièvre à son corps un petit instant plus tard.

Il plissa les yeux, et regarda par la vitrine. Voyant par moment un vieil homme passer, un vélo, ou une dame élégante. Il distinguait aussi les lumières du parc, et les gens en sortir, souvent en train de regarder leurs téléphones portables, donnant une drôle d'expression à leurs visages. Pendant un instant, il se serait cru chez lui, dans une soirée avec sa famille, dans un bon plaid, avec le thé rapporté d'Inde par sa tante. Et il se sentait bien ainsi.

Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par quelques bruits de pas, pourtant peu sonores. C'était l'employé du café qui s'était levé pour aller jusqu'à la porte pour tourner le petit écriteau, et ainsi indiquer que la boutique était close pour les nouveaux clients qui se présenteraient ce soir.  
Le blond leva la voix.

"- Vous allez fermer?"  
\- Vous étiez mon dernier client."

Une petite pause s'installa, et de ses yeux bleus il ajouta à l'employé.

"- Il faut que je me dépêche ?"

"- Non, prenez votre temps. Je dois attendre que le dernier client soit parti pour fermer complètement. Mais je ne suis pas pressé. Restez autant que vous le souhaitez."

Le jeune homme retourna derrière sa caisse, offrant un sourire à la fin de sa phrase. Quant au client, il regarda sa tasse, à peine entamée.

"- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je serais capable de rester jusque très tard."

"- J'ai mes ordres, mais en toute franchise, que je sois ici ou dans un appartement vide, ça ne change pas grand-chose. Restez autant que vous voulez."

Il fit un petit rire et s'empressa d'ajouter.

"- Bon, peut-être pas toute la nuit. J'aimerais enlever mon uniforme avant demain quand même."

Le client ne put contenir un petit sourire devant l'honnêteté de l'hôte. Puis il porta à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres.

"- Même si je n'étais pas contre retenir en otage un pauvre employé de café à son travail, je dois tout de même être raisonnable, et penser à rentrer chez moi un jour." Il prit une pause dans sa phrase, et se permit d'ajouter. "- Je comprends si bien l'amertume que peut apporter un appartement vide."

L'employé perdit son sourire un instant. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être sympathique avec le client, mais qu'il comprenait qu'ils étaient dans la même situation, et ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. Quelque part, il ne souffrait pas vraiment de solitude, il l'aimait bien même, mais, être seul au travail et être payé, ou bien être seul chez lui à dépenser sa propre électricité en chauffage, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, et il avait une nette préférence.

"- Je comprends."

Ajouta-t-il simplement, alors qu'il hésitait à se faire lui aussi une boisson chaude. Le serveur commença par s'asseoir, reprenant son livre, bien cacher sous le comptoir, attendant patiemment. Il n'aurait pas été contre discuter un peu plus avec le client, mais il ne pouvait pas relancer la conversation, surtout en parlant un peu plus haut qu'à son habitude, car il était loin de lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas non plus s'asseoir à sa table. Il était client, et lui, à son service.

Aussi un long instant passa, ou le client aussi, avait envie de venir parler, mais ne savait trop si c'était possible de le faire. En effet, lui était client, et le serveur certainement poli avec lui par professionnalisme.  
Soudainement, il haussa la voix, trouvant une solution à la fois plus courtoise et plus humaine.

"- Avez-vous envie de discuter?"

Et quand le jeune serveur lui répondit, que oui, il voulait bien, alors, le client prit sa tasse avec la coupelle, se leva et la posa sur le comptoir, amenant une chaise qui était proche à sa suite et s'assit dessus, le tout sous le regard étonné du jeune homme en tablier.

"- Il est vrai que je vous avais dit de vous asseoir où vous le souhaitiez, mais au comptoir c'est une première, on ne me l'avait jamais faite."

"- Il semblerait qu'il y ait une première à tout."

Il prit sa tasse et continua de boire doucement. Quand au serveur, il posa son livre à sa place, se servant sans bouger un verre d'eau, tirant dans son cas, un tabouret s'asseyant de l'autre côté du petit comptoir. Et, avec étonnement, c'est l'employé qui entama la discussion.

"- Alors… Vous êtes du coin ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici."

"- Oui, j'étudie à la fac. J'ai du prendre un appartement récemment, alors maintenant votre café est sur mon trajet."

"- J'ai donc des chances d'avoir un nouvel habitué ?"

"- Possible… et vous ? À part employé de café ? Vous faites quoi d'autres ?"

"- Et bien… employé dans un café ? Non, en fait, c'est une situation... temporaire. J'ai moi aussi déménagé cette année, mais trop tard, et j'ai raté le début d'année à la fac. Alors je retenterai l'an prochain et je prends des cours en attendant, pour me préparer."

Il marqua une longue pause, semblant réfléchir, et demanda à son client.

"- Et vous ? Qu'étudiez-vous ?"

"- Histoire." Il prit une petite pause et reprit. "Et vous, que visez-vous avec vos cours ?"

"- Médecine. D'où la préparation et l'attente d'un bon début d'année complet."

Le client fit un sourire, léger. Se demandant si tous deux allaient rester dans les voies qu'ils avaient choisi d'étudier. Bien que pour l'histoire, il doutait d'avoir un travail en sortant de l'école sans devoir se ranger dans une voie approchante, c'était plus probable pour le médecin en revanche. En supposant qu'il arriverait à la fin de ses études évidemment.

Un blanc s'installa, mais ce n'était pas un blanc gêné. C'était un blanc naturel. Le blond réfléchissait, et le serveur aussi. Fatigués l'un et l'autre par leurs dures journées.

Nul besoin de meubler la conversation s'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Et ce n'est que lorsque l'un d'eux avait quelque chose de pertinent à dire qu'ils le disaient, répondant simplement la vérité, sans partir dans des anecdotes à rallonge. Évitant de trop parler de leurs vies privées. N'osant spécialement être indiscrets ou bien à parler de choses qui n'intéressait pas l'autre personne.

Ainsi, la soirée passa, lentement et longuement à la fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'une heure déraisonnable arrive pour retenir l'employé dans son lieu de travail, ou bien le client loin de chez lui. Demain, il devrait se lever. Il fallait donc se coucher.

Vingt-trois heures étant une heure déjà tardive pour se balader dans les rues de la ville en hiver.

Dans le milieu de décembre, un jeune homme attendait derrière son comptoir. L'heure avançait, et il savait qu'un client n'allait pas tarder, car il arriverait juste avant la fermeture, comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de devoir rester après son travail, la vérité étant qu'il aimait bien sa compagnie. Lui, seul depuis si longtemps. Il aimait sa solitude, son intimité, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait la compagnie des personnes qu'il appréciait vraiment. Et ce client blond en faisait partie. D'ailleurs, était-il toujours approprié de parler de client ?  
À discuter tous les soirs comme cela, il était plus un ami qu'autre chose. Même si, professionnellement, il était toujours à son service. Lui préparant un thé chaque soir, monnayant l'action.

Quand il le voyait, ce n'était pas un sourire de façade qu'il affichait, ni même son air impassible et sérieux qu'il donnait à d'autres clients. Non, il était réellement heureux de le voir. Il annonçait deux choses : La fin de son service, la dernière boisson de la soirée. Mais aussi le début d'une discussion, calme et intéressante.

Il s'était demandé, les premiers soirs en rentrant chez lui, ce qu'il trouvait à une discussion si lente et peu évasive, et finalement il avait compris. Il était à l'aise avec le client. Il savait que s'il lui posait des questions, c'était vraiment car il était intéressé et prenait plaisir à converser avec lui. Et comme il ressentait la même chose, ça rendait leurs échanges encore plus sincères.

Voyant une mine fatiguée et habillé sommairement avec pleins de tissus différents et peut être un peu bariolés, il reconnut tout de suite la personne qu'il attendait, poussant la porte tout en laissant partir un homme d'affaires en costume, qui lui avait bu et payé son café noir serré.

"- Bonsoir !"

S'écria doucement le serveur, à la fois à l'attention de la personne qui partait, et de celle qui entrait.

"- Bonsoir."

Lui répondit le client blond, retirant tout de suite son écharpe alors même qu'il était proche du comptoir. Il se tourna brièvement, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait plus de clients dans l'établissement avant de tirer une chaise à lui et de s'asseoir.

"- Un thé de Noël ?"  
"- S'il vous plaît."

Avec habitude, le serveur récupéra la boite, maintenant rangée à portée de main dans le comptoir. Laissant vide l'emplacement habituel sur le mur.

"- Je me demandais, mais, vous fêtez Noël ? Ça n'a pas l'air dans votre culture."

Le client, déjà un coude sur la table, dans ses pensées, tourna son regard bleu ciel sur les cheveux roses de l'employé.

"- Non, effectivement, ça n'est pas une fête qu'on devrait faire. Mais… C'est un prétexte comme une autre d'être heureux, et de revoir sa famille. Alors généralement, on le fête quand même."

Le serveur buta sur cette phrase, finissant son action, il se tourna lentement, posant la théière entre eux, puis il demanda avec calme.

"- Généralement ?"  
"- Oui. Pas de Noël pour moi cette année. Ma famille est en voyage, et je n'ai pas envie de déranger de la famille plus éloignée pour me tenir compagnie."

"- Je vois."

Un petit silence, long, comme ils les affectionnaient tant, s'installa.

Puis, lorsque sa tasse fut posée devant lui, avec sa coupelle assortie, aujourd'hui, d'un rouge et doré éclatant, il retourna la question.

"- Et vous ? Vous fêtez Noël ?"

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur, échangeant un regard long et stable, soutenant celui de l'autre.

"- Normalement oui également. Cependant, mon tuteur et mon… Comment dire ça… Disons, mon très petit frère, sont ensemble pour affaire depuis plus d'un an. C'est un homme occupé, et le petit n'est pas en âge d'habiter seul comme moi. Donc, cette année, je passerais Noël chez moi au chaud."  
"- Ce ne vous rend pas triste ?"  
"- Ça me rend triste de ne pas les voir. En soi, la fête est quelque chose qui m'épuise plus que tout."

Un nouveau silence pesa, et le client décida de se servir un peu de thé.

"- C'est tragique tout de même. Qu'une fête que nous n'aimons même pas nous rend parfois si tristes."  
"- J'aime Noël, ce folklore qu'il y a, ces gens heureux de voir passer un homme déguisé en père Noël dans la rue, cette joie persistante qui dure de mi-novembre au 24 décembre... "

Il prit une inspiration, et se servit aussi un peu d'eau.

"- Vous savez, je vois défiler ici toute sorte de personnes. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il y a rarement autant de gens joyeux qu'à l'approche des fêtes. C'est pourtant une période rude de l'année, fatiguante et sombre, mais je trouve que Noël apporte un peu de lumière là-dedans. Bien que ça soit, certes, assez commercial, je pense que ça reste une chose positive."

Le client ferma les yeux, acquiesçant, tout en buvant du thé.

"- C'est vrai. Noël, ça a du bon. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir boire un thé aussi bon lorsque décembre sera passé."  
"- Nous avons tout un éventail de choix, vous n'avez jamais essayé les autres."  
"- Pourquoi j'en essaierais d'autre, si celui-ci me plait ? S'il n'est disponible qu'un mois, alors je le prendrais un mois. J'en aurais 11 autres pour goûter vos autres boissons."

Le serveur fit un sourire. Profitant de son verre d'eau.

"- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre tasse ?"  
"- Heu, oui, bien sûr."

L'homme aux cheveux attachés se leva, et alla chercher une seconde tasse, avec une coupelle.

"- La voici."

LE client, d'un geste sur, versa de son thé dedans et tendit la tasse au serveur.

"- C'est votre thé, vous devriez le boire, vous."  
"- J'ai envie de le partager avec un ami à moi, qui aime Noël."

Le serveur fit un sourire, et lentement, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, souriant toujours.

"- J'aime Noël, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'aime le thé?"

Le client rit doucement, peu importe si le serveur aimait ou pas, il n'allait pas le forcer, mais le voir boire tout en faisant croire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, c'était drôle à ses yeux. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, se contentant de lui sourire amicalement. Et la soirée passa, comme toutes les autres soirées avant celle-ci, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, à part peut-être que le temps semblait s'être refroidi davantage à l'extérieur. Poussant les gens à se couvrir plus, ou à marcher plus vite pour se réchauffer. Mais, dans le café, il ne faisait ni froid ni chaud. Et tout allait toujours pour le mieux.

Dans la fin de décembre, le café était toujours ouvert, nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, et, jamais encore, le café n'avait été aussi vide. Poussant le jeune serveur à s'interroger sur la venue de son ami et client habituel.

Le lendemain, exceptionnellement, le café ne serait pas ouvert, le chauffage serait éteint, et les lumières n'éclaireraient pas la ville le soir venu.  
Car c'était la veille de Noël, et les habitants avaient autre chose à faire que de se réchauffer au sein d'un lieu public. Chacun allait aller chez lui, ou dans d'ancien chez lui. Là où ils avaient grandi avec leurs parents, ou bien auprès d'eux dans leurs dernières maisons. Ou bien dans des dispensaires, essayant de répandre du réconfort à ceux qui n'avait plus de famille à visiter.

Oui, tout le monde avait des projets, parfois ils consistaient en un long voyage à travers le pays, et parfois, il consistait à rentrer chez soi, et regarder, seul, un film familial.

Alors il n'y aurait rien eu d'étonnant à ce que, en cette veille de Noël, son client préféré ne vienne pas.

Et pourtant, il arriva, juste avant la fermeture, comme à son habitude. Venant s'asseoir, en face de lui, tel le client privilégié qu'il était.

"- Bonsoir."  
"- Bonsoir."  
"- C'est moi ou… Il n'y a pas foule aujourd'hui ?"  
"- Non. En effet."

Sans poser de question, il prépara un thé de Noël, certainement le tout dernier d'ailleurs. Puisqu'après, le café serait fermé, et le mois de décembre terminé.

"- C'est très calme depuis 17 heures."  
"- Ça se comprend."  
"- Oui."  
"- Vous fermez entre les fêtes ?"  
"- Malheureusement oui."  
"- Malheureusement ?"  
"- J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à m'ennuyer toute une semaine avant de revenir au travail."  
"- Vous n'avez pas envie de vous reposer ?"  
"- Si parfois. Mais, je sais que les weekends sont parfois un peu longs."  
"- Votre famille ne reviendra vraiment pas pour les fêtes ? Ou vous, vous ne pouvez pas les rejoindre ?"  
"- Malheureusement non. C'est un peu comme chez vous, ils sont à l'étranger tous les deux."

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus resta pensif un instant, et le remercia pour le thé.

Et ainsi, un blanc s'installa. Et chacun d'eux réfléchit, de façon plutôt triste ou nostalgique.  
Leurs familles étaient loin, et bien que chacun d'eux disait que ce n'était pas important à leurs yeux, ils n'avaient pas envie de passer Noël seuls.

"- Vous allez rentrez chez vous tôt ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? Si vous avez quelque chose à faire, je bois mon thé et je m'en vais rapidement, et je ne reste pas jusqu'à 23 heures."  
"- Non, non, en fait, je me demandais plutôt si on allait passer le réveillon tous les deux."  
"- Pourquoi ?"  
"- Parce que je trouve ça plus chouette que de rester seul chez moi. Je vous aime bien."

Le client acquiesça, lui aussi, il trouvait ça plus chouette.

"- Vous avez les clefs de la boutique ?"  
"- Oui pourquoi ? Si vous voulez braquer la caisse, je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir le dessus."

Le client se mit à rire, et se pencha un peu en avant.

"- J'ai une idée un peu folle, mais… Ca vous dis de fermer pour ce soir, et on va tous les deux dans un supermarché ? On achète de quoi nous faire un petit repas de Noël avant que ça ne ferme. Et on revient ici."

Le serveur fit un sourire. Il se dit qu'un peu de folie n'avait jamais tué personne. Enfin, de la folie raisonnable du moins.

"- On ferait bien de se dépêcher, ça va bientôt fermer."

Le client hocha la tête, et commença à remettre ses affaires, buvant sa tasse après avoir soufflé dessus, tandis que son ami s'affairait à fermer la réserve et faire sa caisse rapidement.

Il partit dans l'arrière-boutique, tandis que le client avala la toute dernière gorgée de sa tasse, et revint habillé normalement, et surtout plus chaudement. Arborant maintenant une grosse veste en laine bouillie couleur cerise sous le regard étonné du client, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu autrement qu'en uniforme.

"- Oui, je sais, elle n'est pas très jolie, mais c'était celle de mon tuteur, et dans un temps très ancien, elle était belle."  
"- Vous avez vu ma façon de m'habiller ? Je ne vous jugeais pas."  
"- Je me doute, mais j'aime attirer l'attention sur cette veste, ô combien laide et chaude avant qu'on ne me fasse des réflexions."  
"- À vrai dire, je la trouve plutôt chouette moi, cette veste."

Il fit un sourire, et, quittant la boutique pour le grand froid de décembre, ils partirent, fermant leur nid douillet derrière eux.

Traversant le petit parc, décoré façon Noël de multiples couleurs, ils débouchèrent sur une rue, bien plus passante. Où ils connaissaient un supermarché, assez grand pour un centre-ville, mais qui leur permettrait de faire les courses nécessaires à leur fête improvisée.

C'était la première fois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, dans la rue, en dehors du contexte de "client" "employé" et que vraiment ils apprenaient à se connaître. Que ce soit par leurs vitesses de marche, leurs façons de baisser la tête sur les étiquettes des produits ou leurs façons de se comporter avec d'autres gens. Ils séparèrent la note en deux une fois à la caisse, saluant l'effort de l'employée du supermarché, toujours de bonne humeur malgré l'heure tardive et le jour qu'il était.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les bras chargés de deux sacs de courses en carton, qu'ils reprirent la route du café, bien moins pressé qu'à leur premier passage dans la rue. Quelques personnes grouillaient encore dehors, mais le nombre de passants au mètre carré avait sévèrement diminué. Laissant les deux amis seuls, sous des cascades de lumières blanches dorées et bleus, parlant par moment sur les arbres de la ville assortis eux aussi au reste du décor.

S'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, ils se seraient sans doute tenu la main, dans le seul but peut-être de ressentir l'autre à travers ce léger contact.

Ils repassèrent par le parc, toujours haut en couleurs, variés et joyeuses contrairement à la rue, plus élégante et sobre.  
Puis enfin, ils se plantèrent devant la boutique, déposant les sacs alors que l'employé ouvrait la porte vitrée, et allumait à nouveau les lumières.

"- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit de partir et de revenir ainsi. Mais bon, ce soir, c'est Noël. Je doute qu'on vienne vérifier si j'ai bien quitté la boutique ou non."

L'ancien client fit un sourire, et entra dans la boutique. Commençant à sortir les courses du sac. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il s'était pris au jeu, et avait dépensé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné pour passer cette petite soirée avec le serveur, qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était un inconnu.  
Ils s'étaient fait plaisir. Ayant acheter une petite plante en pot, qu'ils avaient déguisé d'une guirlande dorée, dernière du rayon des décorations.

Le serveur ralluma la musique d'ambiance, et autour d'une vraie table, et non du comptoir, ils firent leur petit Noël, en comité réduit.  
Des petits fours avec une sorte de pâte à pizza en guise de pain, et la garniture, un tzatziki qui restait au fond du rayon des produits frais.  
Le repas chaud, ils avaient eu plus de choix, prenant chacun un plat qui les inspirait auprès du traiteur du magasin. L'un, du poulet au lait de coco et au curry, et l'autre de la poularde au riesling, grande première pour lui, qui espérait, si ce plat ne lui convenait pas, piocher dans la barquette de son ami, avec son accord, bien entendu.  
Quand au dessert, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soit réellement gourmand dans l'âme, ils avaient fait l'effort d'en choisir un. Bien que le client ait insisté pour prendre un fruit étrange que le magasin n'aurait de toute façon pas eu tant il était exotique.  
La bûche de Noël, étant un choix tout indiqué pour ce genre d'événement, ils n'avaient pas résisté à l'envie d'en prendre, sachant pertinemment que c'était une chance incroyable qu'il en reste à cette heure-ci.

Le repas avança, discutant peu, mais… efficacement, dirons-nous, et bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avoua à haute voix, ils étaient heureux de ne pas passer cette soirée seuls. Évidemment, c'était différent de passer cette fête avec sa famille, et elles leur manquaient terriblement. Cela dit, ça n'était pas "moins bien" pour autant. Différent seulement.

L'un s'esclaffa de ne pas avoir son vieil oncle qui buvait trop à la table, et l'autre lui répondit qu'il était bien plus simple pour lui de passé un Noël sans être obligé de faire semblant de croire au Père-Noël pour le bien-être du petit.

Petit à petit, le temps passa, et, eux qui avaient l'habitude de rester discuter jusqu'à plus de vingt-trois heures, se firent surprendre par la cathédrale de la ville, qui en plus d'annoncer le début de leurs messes, annonçait surtout qu'il était minuit, et donc, que la nouvelle journée commençait.

Le serveur fit un sourire, et se leva sans un mot, allant jusque derrière le comptoir pour aller chercher quelque chose.  
Il revint ensuite à table devant le regard médusé du client devant l'imposante boite de thé de Noël qu'on venait de lui apporter.

"- Je vous l'offre. Je n'aurais plus le droit de le servir, et vous semblez vraiment l'apprécier."

Il fit un sourire. Et accepta le présent.

"- Ce n'est pas tant le thé que j'appréciais, mais le fait de discuter avec vous en le buvant."

Ils se firent un sourire entendu.

"- Je n'aime pas non plus mon travail au point d'y aller pour le plaisir, si je restais aussi tard, c'était aussi pour vous."

Il petit rire gêné s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

"- Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on arrête d'ouvrir cette boutique en pleine nuit."

"- Je pense aussi. Je vais finir par avoir des problèmes."

"- Alors que diriez-vous de venir chez moi, ou d'aller chez vous, pour boire un thé de temps en temps le soir ?"

"- De temps en temps seulement ? Mince, moi qui croyais qu'on était accroc."

"- C'était surtout pour ne pas avoir l'air trop…angoissant ?"

"- Je vois ce que vous voulez-dire. Mais j'aurais une requête avant."

"- Laquelle ?"

Il fit un nouveau sourire, et prit son temps avant de répondre, comme souvent, c'était dans leurs habitudes.

"- et si on arrêtait de se vouvoyer ?"  
"- Il serait temps, en effet. Même si je me doute bien que tu avais les mains liées en tant qu'employé, et moi client."

Il eut un petit mouvement de recul, n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'il le tutoie du tout. Cela allait demander un temps d'adaptation, mais il fit un sourire, heureux que sa requête soit acceptée.

"En effet."

Le blond tourna ses yeux bleus sur lui, regardant ensuite le thé. Puis, de lui-même, il se leva, et commença à ranger doucement. Aidant pour la première fois l'employé, comme s'ils n'étaient plus retenus par cette barrière sociale.

Rangeant ensemble leur petite fête de Noël, et finissant la longue journée de la boutique, l'employé garda la plante en pot, tandis que le client prit soin de garder le thé.

Et, sur le pas de la porte, aux alentours des deux heures du matin, ils échangèrent leurs prénoms pour la toute première fois, prévoyant de se revoir, dès le lendemain, en tant que vrais amis.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Joyeux Noël Eilema !**

_Aide au prompt:_ Beuah

_Aide aux idées et à la bêta lecture:_ Oce-Chi


End file.
